Talk:Serana
How to add images if page is locked? Why do pages get locked? How can users willing to help expand pages? I think only not registered users should be blocked from editing, not registered ones. What do you think? : Some Dawnguard pages are locked at the moment to prevent beta images being posted. In addition, the game isn't out yet so there is very little info that anyone ''can add yet. What image do you wish to add? : Jimeee (talk) 23:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) My bad. I should have known it was because the game isn't out yet. Thanks for the info. 'Fuþark (talk)' Is Serana marriable? Does anyone know if Serana is mariable? '╚╦ Θάνατος ' 04:42, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Unforunately she isn't. Yeah :/ it sort of makes it out that she likes you and that you could have a relationship, but i guess it's just sillyRaeun (talk) 05:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, that's depressing. She was the only character in this game I would care enough about to bind the life of my trust-issue-ridden, mass-murdering, kleptomaniacal psycho-vampire-mage to for the rest of his unholy and degenerative life. Fimmion (talk) 08:14, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Fimmion I somewhat deeply regret for marrying Lydia and Serana is probably the only character that I care so much despite she saw my life as a trustworthy, sociapathic, intelligent-werewolf-warrior clusterfuck who shows no remorse to enemies. Bethesda better have an update for marrying Serana. Jackalex13 (talk) 05:52, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 I am in agreement with Jackalex13. Bethesda needs to add an update in the future to make it possible to marry Serana. Soon as I saw her in game, I thought to myself: "Wow, I really want to marry her." Turns out, I come to read an article about her here, and I find out I can't. How depressing.Idk000000 (talk) 18:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) We should start a petition. Fimmion (talk) 19:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Fimmion Agreed. XDMickeYXD (talk) 20:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) im sorry, but i dont find the idea of Serana being marryable a good one.THE SHATINATOR (talk) 16:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) And why is that? XDMickeYXD (talk) 19:02, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Shatinator. The reason she's so interesting is because of all her unique dialouge options and responses that help build a really interesting personality. If you got married, she would lose all of that and only have the boring wife dialouge where every response ends with "my love". Ender of Worlds (talk) 03:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Ender of Worlds Better off sticking with auto-marriage mods for the time being (unless of course, none of the ones out don't function with this DLC). Ain Soph Aur (talk) 07:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC) There is a petition and its almost got 5,000/5,000 votes, links herehttp://www.change.org/petitions/bethesda-softworks-allow-serana-to-be-married The first thing the Dragonborn tried when he released Serana was his Amulet of Mara. After the Dragonborn spent many long hours travelling around with her, listening to her complain about everything under the sun (literally), falling off of ledges as she ran up and shoved him, having her get in the way of his conversations with folks as she wandered around, and worst of all, stealing his kills when he was in vampire lord mode and finally got the damn Frost Giant down to his last hit point, he thanks Bethesda for their foresight. They saved him from marital hell. PapaCharlie9 (talk) 14:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Follower Does any1 know if she is a follower just during the quests like Barbas or can she be used like any other follower?? She is a follower, and she can't die because she's an essential character, so you have an extremely powerful, immortal chick who isn't bad for the looks who can follow you around all the time!Raeun (talk) 05:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC Theres also a bug that if you have Serana a companion and you do a totem of hircine quest with the huntress, Serana will be treated as a secondary companion allowing you to recruit another. However i dont know if its pemanent as i havnt asked to part ways with her yet.Rexx6 After completing the Dawnguard questline, Serana will stay as your follower even when you do Companions' quest where the Companion supposed to replace your follower. After completing the Companions Quest Glory of the Dead, I was able to have Aela The Huntress as a 2nd follower as well as Serana.Depazzion (talk) 10:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Cure I asked her to cure her vampirism and she got mad, how do you get her to get cured? 00:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) You must have been a part of the Volkihar's, she won't cure herself if you are. She will if you finish the questline for the Dawnguard.Raeun (talk) 05:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't, I was Dawnguard. But I know why now. 15:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : Do share, why? Saratje (talk) 01:17, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I wanna' know too! I kept pestering Serana about curing her Vampirism, once when she visited Fort Dawnguard, and once a little while after completing the questline. If I ask her again, she just tells me that she won't talk to me about it anymore. Cool fool (talk) 01:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) From what i have heard in the forums if you ask her about a cure before the final quest she whill refuse it. It seems to me that it was implemented badly. And it sucks because fixing it would require redoing the entirety of Dawnguard because you can ask her about a cure very early during the quests. 13:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC) When the PC version hits will we be able to cure her using the Console or something like that? It would probably be less of a hassle than redoing the entirety of the Dawnguard quest. 13:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I am dawnguard and she got cured for me but she will be gone for i think 2 to 3 days and during that time she is still your follower. Since she is still your follower u can't get any other person to follow u tell she gets back. I was generally nice to her throughout the Dawnguard quest, but I did ask her if she wanted to cure her vampirism before the quest finished. Now that the quest is finished, when I ask her, I have 3 choices, one is "Sorry, I'll drop it", another is "I shouldn't have brought it up again", and the last is "This matters to me". If you select the first it just removes it from the list and then you can pick from the latter two. Both of the second two result in her getting pissed, and then I can't ask her about it anymore. It seems like my inability to have her be cured must be based on something I said to her earlier. Is it possible if you asked her before completing Dawnguard that she may not be cured after Dawnguard? With one character I asked her during the questline and after it she mentioned I brought it up earlier, from which point none of the options regarding a cure will lead to her curing. Not that I'm absolutely sure if having it brought up earlier would change the situation, just curious though. --Radnus 16:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) So I did a run with a different character and didnt ask her if she considered curing the first time it can be brought up (asking her if she had regrets was the question used this time). When after Kindred quest completed and leaving the Castle the first question from top to bottom is about becoming a vampire yourself. This was not the case with the previous character, with which I asked her about curing before the end of the quest chain. Seems that if asking her before will cause her to reject the idea, asking her if she regretted to become a vampire instead of cure (the first time it comes up, and never ask again until after full completion) seems to unlock the option to have her take the cure. Of course, this could just be one of many dialogue options but still I noted the difference. --Radnus 18:36, August 7, 2012 (UTC) So, I did a third run and avoided asking her about a cure before completing the DLC quest. After completion and having left Volkihar castle, the question about curing showed up and when answering her question with that she could be her own person again (also for a second time) she decided to take the cure. For a second time having avoided the "cure" question during the quest line seems to unlock the option of having her cured after the completion of the DLC quest line. Though before asking after the completion I would advice to save the game before asking the question. --Radnus 13:17, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Skills Would we need to wait until the DLC comes out for PC to get a list of her skills or is it possible to get them on 360? ~I would have to think so yea since on 360 & ps3 there is no console to look up anything.. But I do have a question, how would you set her up right now with how u think she should be. I think she is mostly a mage so I might go light armor or vampire robes/clothes with Extra Magicka & Magicka Regen... all i know is that she has a high sneak skill because she can roll when sneaking 18:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) she tends to use destructions spells like ice spike or vampiric drain and she will usualy raise every zombie she can, but she would only use my blade of woe when i gave it to her even with a two handed weapon that does more damage in her inventory. ~I am pretty certain from experiments I did giving her different gear that she definitely has higher skills in One-Handed and Light Armor along with Destruction and probably Conjuration. She has the Vampire Royal Armor and won't equip even legendary level Vampire Armor, boots, or gauntlets, but she will equip lots of other light and heavy armor (including Dawnguard, which is pretty funny for the obvious reasons, but also because the helmet actually looks kinda cool on her). Given legendary Daedric armor and Dragonscale, she chose the latter everytime (I think she even chose legendary Glass armor too, but I'm not certain). I finally found that a Dragonbone sword and Dragonscale shield was the best combination for her, and even if it has no effect, it made sense to give her one of those Firewalker necklaces. Timfever (talk) 03:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction On this page, under trivia, it says Serana was concealed in the late first era/early second era. This is because she is unaware of the existance of any empire based in Cyrodiil. But wouldn't she have to have been concealed sooner than that, considering the fact that the First Empire (Alessian Empire) was founded with the fall of White Gold Tower in the third century of the First Era. This would put her concealment back more than 2500 years before the estimate shown on her page currently. If I'm missing something here, please feel free to point out my mistake. Meridya (talk) 13:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering that myself. It's probably a guess and should be taken out. TheExiledGear (talk) 13:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Before Serana met the Dragonborn. She obviously notes Solitude was still in existance, primarily the castle if I remember correctly, so apperently whenever time it was, before she was put to slumber, Solitude was still around around (or the castle). The reason I note this is cause while I don't know how old the castle or city is, it does look rather "clean" or fresh, like it wasn't built too very long ago. Then again this was simply a thought. Vampire Lord Can someone add that she can turn the player into a vampire lord after you complete the questline and right before you enter the soul carin (both for the dawnguard side). I also tested being a vamp lord after killing her father and the dawnguard refused to talk to me saying that I have to cure myself. You can also go to a werewolf and back and back to a werewolf again over and over agian and you wont lose the perks you have for either side in case anyone was wondering Vampiric Drain Bug When Serana is just warming up to cast Vampiric Drain and her target dies, she may get stuck, appearing to still cast Vampiric Drain at the direction of her (now dead) target, also, you will not be able to talk to her. Reloading a previous save will fix this. She will also return to her normal behavior if you 'kill' her, since she is essential, she cannot actually die but will fall to her knees until she has regenerated her health. XDMickeYXD (talk) 16:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Vampire Lord Vampiric Drain spell glitch? Whenever having Serana as a follower, my Vampire Lord Drain spell will be greatly decreased To a point of being useless, With no solution found Even if reloading to the beginning just before going to fort dawnguard. Although The spell will return to normal when you releave her of being your follower. I'm curious if anyone else has experianced this or even found some form of "Fix" As i can't really use serana as a effective follower until either a bug fix is made or a player figures out a remidy. Why did someone delete the info for the glitch where the drain spell for the vampire form is greatly reduced in damage while having serana as a follower? I'm pretty sure it's a glitch, So I'd ask for someone to add it back since i am unable to. its not a glitch it was intentional by bethesda according to the faqs list Where can i find the faqs list? Bug info update. "After using her spells to defeat an enemy, the crackling sound from her spells may continue to be heard around her despite the spells no longer being active." "and doesn't work on some NPC's who also have this glitch (i.e. Anska). Anska and serana are not the only ones, It seems all mage characters have it happen for me Since dawnguard release, Presumibly When using lightning magic (The crackle is About the right sound for the spell type.) Dialogue Is it just me or are the dialogue options with Serana the most personal (about you) of anyone in that game? What was the purpose? Probably so you could get really attached to her and then feel heartbroken when you realize you can't marry her, lol. I know ''I was unhappy. Yes? What do you need? Has anyone else come across Serana walking up to the Dragonborn and just repeating the line "Yes? What do you need?"? I came across it during the Dawnguard side of things. If it's not just me, I think it should be added to the bugs, just need confirmation first, Cheers LeeVEGETA talk 22:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, she constantly said, "Yes, what do you need?" outside of dialogue. She stopped after a while though. Extremely irritating. [[User:Jol87|'Jol87']] Talk 08:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) *Cheers, just added it to the main page now LeeVEGETA talk 08:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) As a further extension of this bug as it is listed in the bugs section, she may continually repeat it over and over again so long as she remains close enough to the player. This isn't a "she walks up and says it as she approaches every time," it's "she walks up and says it over and over until the player gets the crap away from her." This becomes really annoying while you are stationary, such as mining.SlainSeraph (talk) 02:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Serana can wear other armor In my game, I managed to get Serana to wear the full set of elven armor (upgraded to epic) and she is currently wearing the full Ancient Falmer set (also upgraded to epic) just thought I'd throw my two cents in about that since I saw under the bug list that she would only wear her Royal Vampire armor. Maybe my game is just bugged? 05:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) *She should be able to wear those armours, but sometimes she wont, that's why its under the bugs section LeeVEGETA talk 08:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) *Ah, I see, thank you for that clarification. I also noticed that after dismissing her and -since, for the moment, a better word seems to escape me- "re-hiring" her she is unable to wear these armors anylonger. (well, unable or perhaps just unwilling?) However I was able to remedy this by dismissing and "re-hiring" again. 00:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) *Well I have given her all types of armor, (ebony, ancient falmer, glass) and she seems to pick whatever has the most defence. 7Y13R 15:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Stuck in a location Has anyone had here stuck in a location? I'm trying to do the bloodline quest, but she is stuck in Broken Oar Grotto (on the way to the castle). I can't get her out of there, : I had the same thing happen to me, I solved it by fast travelling to a couple of different locations, but she never turned up, so I fast travelled to Broken Oar Grotto and she was waiting outside LeeVEGETA talk 10:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) : I had her get stuck while I was going to do a backstab on the Frost Giant with the Emerald Paragon (not wanting to risk shooting it off the mountain). Afterwords, went back to make her start following again and lost the 'Follow me." option. Used the Whiterun Wait fix as listed as a possible means of fixing the problem and it did work. Anyone else that can verify that particular fix works, do post here so that it can be changed to a confirmed means of fixing the bug on consoles. : Axel Shiokawa (talk) 02:47, August 2, 2012 (UTC) You guys think Bethesda will make Serena marriageable Title says it all and i hope they do shes a babeDarkDragon9638 (talk) 06:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Combat Info I just thought I'd add this, and suggest that maybe someone add it to the main page (not always sure what should go there, or what should be kept to the talk page); Serana has some real trouble in Dwemer ruins. She can't use Vampiric Drain or whatever to absorb life, she can't raise any dead helpers, her frost spells are useless (they are immune, if I recall, or at least resistant) and they have a 25% general spell resistance to negate her lightning attacks. They also tend to use heavy physical attacks, which, as a Light Armor wearer who doesn't like to block or equip a shield, she's not really the best handle. Just thought I'd throw that out there for people using her. Another, Very Different Vampiric Drain Bug When she is your follower during the Dawnguard quest (Dawngaurd faction), it is possible for Serana to instantly turn you into a vampire should you wander into the flow of her Vampiric Drain spell during combat with an enemy. You are NOT turned into a Vampire Lord (as her bite can do), but rather, a regular vampire—without the usual three days of potion/blessing curability. (confirmed on Xbox 360) ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 18:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) : So that's how I turn into a vampire suddenly and my eyes still normal. I'm playing the PC version. Hostile Glitch on the 360, twice now serana has gotton glitched and turned hostile towards me. once i simply talked to her and it fixed itself, the other i died and it reloaded. just thought this should be added to the official glitches section/wondering if this has happened to anyone else. 22:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC)fierblaze Waiting bug. In the pc version if you make Serana wait and are not able to get her to follow agai(the option wont appear) Head to a town (i used breezehome) and wait for 72 hours. I don't know if sleeping works i might try out later. 23:03, August 3, 2012 (UTC)odiethe4th Page locked? This page could use some editing, it took me about 3 seconds to find a mistake ("ans" instead of "and") Draevan13 (talk) 22:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Console ID I'm unsure if it's her Ref ID or Base ID, but when I select Serana in the console her ID is "03002b74". I understand in the Fallout games the first two numbers in expansion console IDs vary depending on which ones are installed, not sure if this is the same case with Skyrim. Doreiku Kuroofangu 11:08, August 7, 2012 (UTC) : That would be her RefID, and you're correct the first two numbers will vary upon expansions installed, it's the same with Skyrim too. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 04:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Cure blocker It appears that if you complete the Dawnguard questline, you can ask Serana to cure herself (provided you haven't annoyed her earlier)--but only if you have NOT first asked her to turn you into a vampire. Once you do that, the conversation options for her getting a cure disappear. Whoever has access to the Serana's wiki page needs to add that information. ManlikeCrawdad (talk) 17:03, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Invincible and Pickpocket Glitches some how on the xbox 360 vershon i got it so serana in complatly invincibel by that i mean nothang can hurt her i tryed every thang. bows,swords,maces,daggers,grate swords,every destrution spell.and evin every shout. the only thang that eving registerd that it hit was wabajack but inly hit her, no efeact played. and the bace damage did zip too. the bad part is that i dont know how to re create it and with no one elce having this ishew or at lest posting it on any site id say its imposabel too. the other glitch is kinda odvious how its posabel.(new falower with new comand program) when you dismiss her she still can not be picked it just brings up the diologe box as if she is still falowing you Omnikay (talk) 12:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Item Mechanics Bug I gave Serana Mehrunes Razor as she seems to like daggers and it also fitted her quite well. So one day i was raiding some ruins and on top of a fairly high mountain encountered a necro-dragon (got plugin for stronger and more exotic dragons) 3 shots of my overcharged incinerate spell didnt make an impression on him (about 1% life lost) but when i used Dragonrend and it landed next to Serana she just stuck her fancy little toothpick in his eye and thats it .... dragoncorpse burning, ready for barbecue, and some lifeabsorption afterwards and she just states: "check aaaand check" Hell yeah i like that girl .....